A Wolf's Lost Light
by LeleB123
Summary: Hinata a young wolf has a mysterious dream. But what if that dream tells her of a drastic fate worst than she images, how will she be able to handle it? People who you once called 'Family' you can no longer trust. Who can you depend on, when you may not be in control of your own fate?
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf's Lost Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters

_Chapter 1: A wolf's unforeseen fate_

"Get her!"

"Don't let her escape, she could could be of great value to us!"

"Come on boys we can cut her off!"

"Team 2 continue to chase her, make her come right to us, got it?"

"Yeah boss."

I heard my captures say I continued to run the snow crunching under my paws as I ran. I looked back to see if the capture were still on my tail, but it seems that I had out ran them, at least that was what I thought...

I kept on looking

For things I could protect

Even if it corrupted me

They had had me surrounded, "I began baring my fang at them to show I meant business, but deep down I was really scared. They began to walk toward me, their weapons aimed at me, I wasn't really one for fighting but I what was I to do I didn't want to be captured nor did want to die. I felt that before I die there was something I needed to do I felt it in my bones. I jumped at the guys in front of me, I ended up biting into one of the guys legs, blood seeping into my mouth it tasted awful. The guy howled in pain I then felt a hard kick to me stomach, I whimpered, but I refused to let go. "Let go you stupid mutt," the guy commanded. I sunk my teeth further into his guy leg as well as my claws into his leg as well. That when I felt something cold pierce my skin, I had be shot in my side.

I felt my grip loosen around this guy, I landed on the ground with a 'thud' "Ha, that serves you right, you damn mutt!" I felt the blood seeping out of my body. 'I have to get out of here' I got up as quickly as I could, the wound hurt a lot. I started to move, but because of the wound I wasn't fast enough. "Where do you think you're going?" I heard one of the capture say. I started to lose my strength, I then felt one of them put something around my neck, I tried to fight back, but I was too weak at this point.

I felt myself being drag, my blood making a trail on the snow covered ground. Was this is it? I was going to either die here or be captured and have who knows what done to me. I didn't want it to end this way; It couldn't be this way there had to be more then this right? I looked at the moon it seemed brighter than ever before, I closed my eyes as if make a wish and said, "Is this all my life has to offer, am I to suffer the same fate as the ones before me? Or there more out, if you can hear me, then please, please grant this one request please!" I begged looking at the moon. I closed my eyes unknown to what my fate would be...

The answer is right before my eyes

And felt it and let go

Hinata woke up with a start, sweat dripping down her face. 'what... kind of dream was that?' Hinata asked as she sat up on her hind-legs and yawned. She looked around and noticed no one was there. "I guess everyone had tasks to do." Hinata got up and headed out the den, that's when something tackled her to the ground. "Well, it seems you're finally awake Hinata-nee," the voice said. Hinata pushed them off of her, she sat up and smiled, "And I see you're still full of energy Hanabi-chan," Hinata said to her younger sister. "So Hanabi where's father and everyone else?" Hinata asked. Hanabi pawed at the ground and said, "Oh, father and everyone else went to hunt, but they'll be back soon." "Oh, well would you like go get a drink with me?" Hanabi looked at her older sister and shook her head. "No I'm going to hangout with Konohamaru-kun. I'll be back later," Hanabi said walking off further into the forest. "Ok, but be careful!" Hinata called. "I will!" Hanabi called back. Then she was gone.

Hinata sighed, "Geez, I don't get where she gets that energy from." Hinata got up and walked toward the pond to get a drink of water, before she drank she looked down into the water at her reflection, Hinata was a really pretty wolf with black fur and purple streaks along her tail and back as well as light purple eyes. She had been told many of times by her father that she looked exactly like her mother, but she wasn't quite sure since she had never gotten a chance to meet her mother, she died giving birth her and Hanabi. She sighed, "I still don't know what that dream was about. Was it trying to tell me something important?" Hinata decided that she'd ask the pride elder about it later considering she knew more about dreams then she did herself. For now Hinata was hungry and decided to go get something to eat.

Hinata was never really one for eating meat, which other wolf's in her pack found pretty odd since they were wolfs. Hinata while she wasn't a meat person, she did happen to love fish and strawberry's, but her most favorite food of all to eat was apples; apples were so sweet and crunchy, it was making her mouth water. Hinata snapped out of her thoughts got her drink of water and decided to head towards the river further down stream to catch some fish.

If I melt away to

The darkness that conceals memories

I'd probably notice

The bird who sang for a reason to cry

Hinata had ate her breakfast and decided to take a nap since there was really nothing for her to do. She closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

_"Hinata can you hear me?" _

"Huh?" Hinata heard someone calling her name, but she couldn't tell it was. She slowly opened her eyes to she a wolf that looked almost identical to her.

"Who... are you?" she asked a bit skeptical. The wolf looked at her and smiled.

_"Don't worry my dear I'm not an enemy, but now's not the time for introductions. I'm here to tell of a very drastic fate."_

"Fate? Who's fate?"

_"Your fate. Hinata history will repeat it's self if you stay here."_

_**To be continued!**_

A/N:Well, this story was a bit of a doosey to do. It was an idea I had bouncing in my head for a while but I wasn't sure how to go about it. And this story will have small elements of spice and wolf in it, but just a little bits. Oh, and the words in the middle of the paragraphs are words from a song called 'Cage' it a Vocaloid song, but the Miku or any other Vocaloid isn't singing, but it still a good song.

Here's the link if you want to listen to it: watch?v=dO7YDN80CtM

Well I hope you like the first chapter! RnR:3 Catch ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf's Lost Light

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or it's characters

_Chapter 2: Fate becomes reality_

"My fate? What's going to happen to me?"

_" You Hinata... will die." _

"Die?! But... why? Who?"

_"Hinata I don't have much time... but you must heed my warning..."_

"Warning? What-"

_"Hinata, the people you love may not be as innocent and caring as they seem, beware where you tread or it could end up being the last breath you take."_

"My family? What would they-" before Hinata could ask the wolf began fading.

_"Good-bye Hinata. Hopefully we'll meet again under different circumstances."_ The wolf smiled, all remaining traces of the wolf before her now gone. Hinata was now alone standing in a void of darkness...

_**"Hello, where'd you come from?" **_a warm mysterious voice asked. Hinata wasn't sure who the voice belonged to. "Who's there?" she asked. All her senses on high alert as she looked around in what seemed like never ending darkness for where the was coming from. _**"My names Naruto, what's yours?"**_ they asked again. "Naruto? Who's that?" she wondered. Before she was able to understand what was happening and who the mysterious voice belonged to, she was awoken by water being splashed in her face.

"Wha-" she looked around and noticed a gray wolf with black paws and slightly tip black tail. Hinata slowly stood up and stretched shaking out her fur. "Hello, Neji-nee san," she said yawning a bit.

"Hello, Hinata-sama. I'm sorry to wake you, but your father needs to see you for a moment."

"Don't worry no harm in waking me up if it's important." Neji nodded. "Thank you, I'll go see my father now, thanks again." and with that Hinata headed off to see her father. 'I wonder what father wants? Hmm, now that I think about it I could probably go ask granny elder about the dream I had.' As Hinata got closer to the main den she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. She was her father pacing back and forth, his tail swishing in agitation, he also had a serious look in his eyes and on his face. Hinata's father had white fur with one black ear.

"Father?" she called softly. Her father stopped pacing and turned around and saw Hinata standing there with a confused and concerned look on her face. "Hello Daughter, I assume Neji gave you my message?" Hinata nodded, "Yes, Neji-nee san said you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes... I, Hinata... I..." her father seemed to be avoiding the conversation, this both confused and worried about where her father was heading with this. Suddenly she remember what the wolf in her dream... _"You will die... " _dying; Hinata knew that dying was a natural part of the cycle of life, but it wasn't like there wasn't part of her that found death a bit scary. There's no way that the wolf in her dream could have been right, her family wouldn't kill her would they? Her heart wanted that dream to just end up being a false fabrication, but there was also a part of her that felt that this dream wasn't a random fabrication, but reality was about to come full circle.

"Father is there... something you're not telling me?"

Hinata's father sighed, "Hinata when it becomes dark I need you to go to the forest, is that understood?" a serious look in his eyes. Hinata nodded her head,"Yes, father."

"Good, you are free to leave. I have other business to attend to." Hinata silently watched as her father walked past her, her eyes following him as he left. 'Father...' Hinata decided that instead of talking to granny elder she'd take a nap and rest up for what awaited her later that night.

_(Later that night: Full Moon)_

Hinata was still sound to sleep when she felt a blinding white light hit her eyes. "Ugh." she opened her lavender eyes to see a full moon staring back at her, she yawned, "I guess it's time to head to the forest." Hinata got up and stretched shaking out her fur, she walked out of the den, no one seemed to be around which Hinata found to pretty odd, but she decided to just let it go and focus on the task at hand. Hinata quietly made her way to her destination. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of crickets as Hinata waited for what was to come.

Hinata made her way to the forest, crickets chirping along. When she got there, no one was there, this worried her.

"Father are you here?" she called. No answer. Suddenly the bushes began rustling. Hinata's perked up in alarm, she got in a defensive stance. "It's ok Hinata it's just me," a voice said. "Who?" a figure stepped out of the bushes, Hinata relaxed. "Oh, it's just Neji-nee san."

"What are you doing here?"

"... I'm guessing he didn't tell you..."

"Tell me what?"

"Hinata, you need to get out of here!"

"This is-" Suddenly howling could be heard, I had a feeling this wasn't good.

"Hinata this is a trap, your father plans to kill you here. He doesn't see you fit to lead the the pack so..."

Hinata's eyes widened in shock. 'No that can't be true... it can't be!' another howl echo through the night. "Hinata go now!" Neji commanded snapping her out shock. As much as Hinata didn't want to... she turned to Neji and nuzzled him.

"Thank you Neji-nee san. I won't forget this. Please take care my sister... and my father."

"You're welcome Hinata and don't worry I will. I care for you, you're my cousin after all. Now go!"

Hinata nodded and quickly headed into the forest leaving Neji standing there in the clearing. "Please be careful Hinata."

* * *

Hinata ran as fast a she could, her paws scuffling up dirt as she ran. She could hear someone following her, she refused to stop. As she continued to run she ran into a bit of trouble, she was stuck on a cliff edge. She looked down and saw a raging river below her. "Great, now what am I going to do?"

"We've been looking for you Hinata. It seems Neji told you about our plans."

A group of wolves came from behind the trees, their teeth bare. "I'm sorry Hinata I really am... but I'm just following orders," one of the wolfs said, his fangs flashing in the moon light. Hinata recognize him as a friend of her father.

"Please I don't want to fight!" Hinata stated.

"Neither do I, but you can't be left alive otherwise..."

Hinata tried to find a way out, but she knew she was stuck. Neji may have have her from immediate death, but it looked like death wasn't done with her yet...

**To be continued!**

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but here's the next chapter. Hopefully I'll be able to get you more chapters quicker, but I won't make any promises:/


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf's Lost Light

Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto or its characters

Chapter 3: The boy who cried wolf?

Hinata looked at the wolf's in front of her in fear. If she had to die why couldn't she for someone she loved? Why did she have to die because her father ordered it? Suddenly Hinata heard someone or something whisper in her ear. _"Hinata don't be afraid." _ Hinata looked around to see where to voice had come from, but she could only hear the sound of growling coming from the wolf's that meant to kill her. The thing though that struck her as odd, was what the voice said, _Don't be afraid? _How was she suppose to feel? Happy? She was going to be killed. That wasn't something that most would feel happy for. Yet there was something in her gut—no, her heart that told her to trust this unknown voice. She took a deep breath and sighed, "Please... before you kill me at least-" Hinata stopped. One minute she was looking at the wolf's in front of her and the next she felt her paws shift from under her. The bit of rock surface she was standing on broke from under her, she was headed straight for the raging river below...

"_Hinata seeing as you were wronged by someone you love. I've decided to give you a chance to start over and have a new life. But beware, this new life you will be granted will not come without its share of challenges." _Hinata heard the voice from earlier say. She felt her body hit the water, it began to wash over her, she was getting swept along with the strong current. Hinata felt herself running out of air, she felt her vision failing, the next she knew she was shrouded in darkness.

~Meanwhile in a neighboring town in the country side~

"Naruto I need you to do deliver these packages. Understand?" A lady with blonde hair tied up into two pig tails stated. Her brown eyes striking fear into anyone she had the pleasure of meeting. "C'mon Granny, you know me better that! When have I ever failed a delivery?" a boy with blonde spiky hair, cerulean eyes and whisker-like marks on his cheeks said, a smirk on his face. The Pig tailed lady slammed her hands on her desk. "I'm being very serious here, Naruto. Sure you've delivered some packages on time, but your track record is less than perfect." Naruto's shoulders slumped a bit. "Geez, Granny thanks for reminding me." a hint of sadness in his voice. Naruto's sadness didn't last long though.

"Don't worry Granny Tsunade, Promise ya I won't fail! It's not in my job description, " he said placing a hand on his chest and grinning. She looked at Naruto and sighed, "Ok, but you have a lot riding on this."

"Yeah, yeah!" Naruto gave Tsunade a short wave as he walked out. Tsunade just sighed, "Sometimes I wonder what I'm going to do with that boy?" a few minutes later the door opened up again to reveal a lady with short black hair holding a pig in her arms. "Lady Tsunade I'm back. Did you finish those shipment papers you needed to finish?" the black hair lady asked. Tsunade felt her blood run cold. 'crap, Shizune. Why can't I have a little break just once? All this hard work is going to kill me, and literally.'

"Y-Yeah about that I'm really close to-" Shizune gave Tsunade a skeptical look and sighed, "You didn't even get started did you?"

"N-No." Tsunade hung her head in shame. "I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but you are the manager of a courier service so-"

"Yeah I know, it's part of the job description. Anyway..." Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "Did you get me the newspaper like I asked?" Tsunade asked giving Shizune a questioning glance.

"Oink, Oink!" Shizune looked down at the pink pig in her arms. "Oh, sorry Ton-ton." Shizune placed Ton on the floor and he ran to his bed and curled up and went to sleep. "Yes Lady Tsunade I have your-" "Great, now may I have it?" Tsunade's eyes light up in anticipation. Shizune reached in her back pocket and pulled out a black and white newspaper. "Now Lady Tsunade when I give you this-" Shizune started, but Tsunade cut her off.

"Yeah, Yeah. Now give it!"

"You know on second thought... I think I'll hold on to it for now. At least until you finish those papers." Shizune smiled. "But Shizune, I-" "Nope, not this time." Shizune had a small smirk on her face. Tsunade face now in a pout. "Geez, Shizune sometimes you can be a kill-joy you know that?" Shizune giggled," I guess you should get start on those papers then."

"Hmp." Tsunade grabbed some papers off her desk and began filling them out. Shizune smiled, "Good, now while you're working on those. I have to go and pick up some more papers from the freight-deport. And if the papers are done by the time I get back... then you'll get the newspaper. How's that sound?" Tsunade stopped what she was doing and looked up at Shizune. "I hope you're not lying." Shizune smiled, "Nope, I give you my word." Tsunade and nodded and went back to work. And with that Shizune opened the door and left the room and headed to the freight-deport.

* * *

"Ok, Naruto here are all your packages." a man with pulled back hair, brown eyes and a scar going across his noise handed Naruto a bunch packages and parcels. "Thanks old man Iruka. You're always looking out for me." Naruto smiled at Iruka. Naruto then felt a hand on his shoulder, "Think nothing of sport, you are like a son to me. Now you best get going otherwise I'm sure Tsunade won't be happy." Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure she's not going to be happy. Well, I'll see ya later," Naruto said turning around. He gave a short wave and headed to his Orange Vespa. Naruto put all the packages and parcels in a container in the back of his Vespa. He got on his Vespa grabbed his goggles of the top of his helmet and placed them around his neck and placed the helmet on his head.

Naruto then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a key that had a charm of a little fox with with nine-tails. He placed the key into the ignition port of his Vespa and turned the key and the engine roared to life. "Ok, time to get this party started..." and with that Naruto was off to do his job, deliver packages. Little did he know life had other things in store for him.

"Here's your Parcel ma'am. Now if you could just sign off on this for me." Naruto pulled out a clipboard from under his left arm and handed the it to the lady. She was an elderly women looked in her late 80's she had wrinkles on her face, and her lips her cracked. Her eyes were a dull grayish color and she had white hair in a bun giving you tell tale signs of her appending age. After a few minutes the elderly women signed her name and handed the clipboard back to Naruto.

"Thank you, ma'am." the women nodded and closed the door leaving Naruto to stare at chipping blue paint of the front door. Naruto sighed and headed back to his Vespa to continue his task at hand. He pulled out a white paper that had a list of the house who the packages belonged to. "Ok, who's next..." he glanced down at the paper. "Uchiha, huh? Why does that name sound so familiar?" Naruto wondered, yet he could put his finger on it. Naruto sighed, "Whatever, let's just get this over with so I can head back early." he turned the key in the ignition and the engine roared back to life. He then placed his helmet once again on his head and continued down the road toward his next destination.

Naruto silently continued down the dirt path, only the sound of the Vespa's engine could be heard humming as he made towards his destination. The sun was beginning to set and Naruto was anywhere close to his destination. "Damn. How far is this place?" Luckily for Naruto this was pretty much his last delivery for today so once he was done he could head home. Naruto stifled a yawn, he turned on his headlight and placed on his goggles. Suddenly a sharp pitch howl could heard from somewhere off in the distance, then without a wolf with black fur and purple streaks along it's tail came stumbling out of the woods onto the road directly into Naruto's path. "Ah!" Naruto swerved and ended up crashing into a tree. Thankfully for him he was fine and so was his Vespa along with the package. Although his body was sore in a couple of places.

"Geez, Damn wolf!" he grumbled. Naruto slowly got up and rubbed his sore arm. 'I wonder if that wolf's ok?' Naruto quickly did a quickly check of his Vespa, after he deduced everything was fine, he went and headed over to where the wolf had appeared from. When he got there though he was mystified. The wolf wasn't there, instead there was a body of a young girl. The most mystifying thing though was the girl was naked, she had long black hair that reached down to her back, yet that wasn't what had Naruto so captivated...

"Are those ears... a-and a tail..." he asked himself. 'This can't be real can it? So much for making it home early.'

**To Be Continued!**

A/N; Well here's chapter 3 I hope you all enjoy! Hope to have some more for you soon!


End file.
